Hermanitas
by Javithabum
Summary: Una cosa es ser los famosos F4 en la preparatoria, la otra... tener que ser los hermanos mayores... ¿Cómo proteger a tu hermanita de los chicos malos cuando ellos son tus propios amigos?
1. Chapter 1

_Perdónenme por haber inventado un nuevo personaje para ser la pareja de Woo Bin, pero me encanta el Jae Kyung/Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo/Jan Di, y en especial el Yi Jung/Ga Eul, ¡Por favor perdónenme la vida! Pero les prometo que también podrán tomarle cariño a Kyu Ri… y si no les gusta la asesinaré a mediados del fic, lo prometo… _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Se imaginan qué habría pasado si Jan Di hubiese sido criada en el mismo mundo que "el gran Jun Pyo"? claro, nadie se habría puesto en contra de su relación, salvo por un pequeño problema… ¡Ella lo odiaba tanto cómo él la detestaba a ella! **

**¿Qué decir de nuestro atractivo alfarero y la tímida Ga Eul? ¿Qué pasaría con los sentimientos de ambos si ella no fuera otra que la hermana menor del silencioso Ji Hoo? Ga Eul seguía siendo tan inocente, con la diferencia de que ahora estaba protegida por el apuesto miembro de los F4. **

**F4… ya no sólo existían ellos, también estaban sus sobreprotegidas hermanas menores. Yi Jung era capaz de asesinar a cualquiera que molestara a su querida y loca Jae Kyung, Woo Bin no toleraba que alguien tocara a la agresiva Jan Di, Ji Hoo olvidaba todo su pacifismo cuando de defender a la tímida Ga Eul se trataba, y Jun Pyo no se quedaba atrás con la bondadosa Kyu**** Ri****. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven metió rápidamente todas las cosas al elegante bolso que su hermano le había obsequiado para su pasado cumpleaños, ajustándose luego el cinturón de seguridad mientras el piloto anunciaba que se aproximaban a aterrizar. Mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, pensando en lo mucho que debieron haber cambiado todos en durante los 5 años que estuvo estudiando en Estados Unidos. Estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a sus amigas, la última vez que la habían visitado fue hace más de un año.

Extrañaba Corea, y en especial a su hermano. Nunca había perdido contacto con él, pero no era lo mismo una llamada a poder verlo y abrazarlo como siempre lo hacía de niña. Además, estaba segura de que él también la había necesitado.

El avión tocó al fin la pista de aterrizaje y ella soltó un suspiro de alivio. Estaba acostumbrada a viajar, pero los aterrizajes no era algo a lo que le hubiera perdido el miedo aún. La joven camarera que la había servido durante todo el viaje le anuncio que podía bajar del jet privado en el que su hermano había enviado a buscarla, el cual probablemente le pertenecía a Jun Pyo.

Apenas puso un pie en el sólido piso del aeropuerto, la alta silueta de su hermano apareció frente a ella, sonriéndole calmadamente mientras alguno de sus sirvientes bajaba las maletas de ella del avión.

-¡Ji Hoo! –gritó emocionada, corriendo para abrazarlo, rodeando el cuello de su hermano con sus diminutos brazos, obligándolo a inclinarse un poco hacia ella. Llevaba años deseando abrazarlo de esa forma, y verlo al fin había sido mucho más emocionante de lo que había pensado que sería –Oppa, te he extrañado demasiado

-y yo a ti, me alegra tanto verte –aún cuando él era mucho menos expresivo que ella, sus palabras estaban cargadas de emoción –mira que bella te has puesto Ga Eul, casi ni te pareces a la niña que despedí en este mismo aeropuerto hace 5 años

-g-gracias… aunque fue muy descuidado de tu parte enviar a tu hermana de apenas 12 años sola a Estados Unidos –él hizo un gracioso gesto que la hizo sonreír –Oppa también está muy guapo –agregó soltándolo al fin para que pudiera respirar mejor. Ji Hoo sonrió también, volviendo a abrazarla a la vez que depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de su hermana menor.

La había extrañado, en especial sabiendo que era su única familia luego de aquel accidente en el que habían perdido a sus padres, y a la vez, sufrido el abandono de su abuelo. Pero ahí estaban los hermanos Yoon, tan firmes como siempre.

.

.

.

La tenue luz que bañaba su estudio aumento de golpe, mientras que fuertes ruidos provenían de la parte trasera, donde la hiperactiva joven hacia un inmenso ruido, buscando quien sabe qué cosa esta vez. No le molestaba que fuera a su estudio, de hecho le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan infinitamente ruidosa? Se limpio las manos con fastidio, colocándose de pie para ir donde la joven de cabello oscuro y linda sonrisa que destruía cosas en su sagrado estudio.

-Jae Kyung… -la llamó masajeándose la sien, implorando por paciencia. La joven se alzó levemente, apareciendo tras uno de los muchos muebles para observarlo con fingida inocencia

-hermano… ¿Has visto mi otro pendiente? –una maldición se escapo de los labios del joven alfarero al momento de volver a fijar su mirada en ella -¿Qué?

-¿Es necesario destruir todo por un mísero pendiente? ¡Cómprate otro y ya!

-no… -se quejó ella haciendo un mohín –es que es de los que me regalaste la navidad pasada, son mis favoritos, ¿Me ayudas a buscarlo? ¡Por favor! –Él resopló fastidiado, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura –hermanito…

-de acuerdo –bufó realizando una rápida inspección por sobre las diversas mesitas repletas de jarrones y otras cosas. Rodó los ojos al distinguir el hermoso pendiente de esmeraldas tirado, irónicamente, sobre el bolso de su hermana -¿Ya revisaste tu bolso?

-¿uh? ¿Por qué…? –Sonrió nerviosamente al ver la bella joya, que había permanecido todo el tiempo a simple vista de todos –tienes tan buena visión

Él suspiró, volviendo a su tarea mientras su hermana ordenaba el desastre que había provocado. No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado pensando que, a pesar de todo, era gracias a Jae Kyung que aún creía en el amor familiar. Porque él amaba a su hermana, y haría todo lo posible por defenderla y ayudarla siempre que lo necesitara.

.

.

.

Observó de reojo la hora en el reloj más cercano, llevándose el vaso a los labios, para devolverlo de inmediato a su lugar sobre la mesa que había junto al sofá en el que se encontraba reclinado con pereza. Ese día era en especialmente aburrido para él, Ji Hoo debía de estar ocupado con la llegada de su hermana, Yi Jung se preparaba para su próxima exposición, y de Jun Pyo… bueno, lo más probable es que estuviera durmiendo. Rodó los ojos, dudando de si debía o no beber el contenido del vaso rechazado, haciendo un gesto con la mano al momento de colocarse de pie.

Puso más atención a los ruidos de coches que salían de la mansión Song, sabiendo que la larga reunión que había mantenido su padre con sus "socios" había llegado a su fin. A veces desearía que su familia no tuviera ningún nexo con la mafia, su vida sería sin duda mucho más tranquila. Aunque pensándolo bien… claro que no sería tranquila, ¿Cómo podría serlo teniendo hermanas como las que tenía? Mi Nam no era un problema, una niña de 5 años no podía ser una molestia para nadie, se la pasaba jugando con sus animalitos o dibujando cosas en el estudio que su padre había construido especialmente para ella, pero la mayor…

-¡Song Woo Bin! –sonrió de medio lado, preparándose para el ataque que se le venía. Las puertas de su casa de la piscina se abrieron de golpe, dejando entrar a una muy molesta Jan Di, eso era lógico por el fuerte ruido que hacían sus pisadas. Solo pisaba fuerte cuando estaba muy enfadada. Esperó pacientemente que llegara donde él, moviendo sin mucha clase el vaso con su mano -¡Tú…!

-¿De qué se me acusa esta vez? –sabía muy bien lo que había hecho, pero fingirse inocente la hacía enfurecer aún más

-¡Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste! –lo acusó señalándolo directamente con el dedo alzado

-pues no… tú dime

-¡Llenaste la piscina de comida para perros! –Gritó casi al borde de un colapso que hizo reír a su hermano mayor –sabes lo mucho que me gusta nadar, solo lo haces para molestarme

-claro que sí, me encanta cuando estás furiosa, es divertido –le comentó en tono burlesco

-escúchame bien Song Woo Bin, la próxima vez que te atrevas a hacer algo…

-hoy llega Ga Eul, ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? –la interrumpió él, sabiendo muy bien cómo evadirse del tema. Jan Di parpadeo un par de veces, analizando cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de ahogar una exclamación en su garganta –lo olvidaste, ¿Y te dices su mejor amiga?

-¡Ga Eul! –Gritó ella ignorando el resto de sus palabras -¡Debo ir a verla! ¡Woo Bin, llévame a la casa de Ji Hoo Oppa!

-sólo si prometes dos cosas…

-¿Qué?

-lo primero, me perdonarás por lo de la piscina –ella asintió frenéticamente –lo segundo… yo también quiero que me llames Oppa

-de acurdo, cómo quieras, ¡Ya vámonos! ¡Debe de haber llegado hace mucho! –Él permaneció muy quieto, haciéndola rodar los ojos –Oppa, vámonos

Bueno, su segunda hermana era por lo más agresiva, pero nadie cómo él para hacerla ser una chica más tranquila y despistada. Disfrutaba tenerla de hermana realmente, Jan Di era quien lo divertía en esos días, ella y su eterno mal humor.

.

.

.

La tímida sirvienta salió casi tan rápido como entró a la habitación, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos mientras el resto la consolaba de una de las experiencias más traumáticas de trabajar en esa mansión. La joven seguía sollozando al momento que una chica de lindas facciones, cabello oscuro que caía hasta la altura de los hombros y piel pálida** (Si quieren hacerse más o menos una idea, se parece mucho a Kyu Ri, el personaje principal de "Never Ending Love")** apareció tras ellas, colocándole una mano en el hombro a la afectada sirvienta, quien pareció tranquilizarse al ver su sonrisa.

La muchacha menciono unas palabras a modo de consuelo y entró a la terrorífica habitación de golpe, haciendo que hasta los jardineros de la casa de Ji Hoo saltaran del susto. Esa chica era una de las personas más cálidas y bondadosas de todo Corea, pero sólo con las personas que ella consideraba inocentes… con respecto a su hermano mayor…

-¡Ya levántate de una vez maldito perezoso! –le gritó con toda la fuerza que al aire en sus pulmones le permitió, lanzando la frazada lejos de la cama de su hermano, quien sólo gimió escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada –te lo juro Jun Pyo, te levantas o no me importara dejarte sin la posibilidad de tener ningún heredero

-¡Kyu Ri! –la llamó su hermano sentándose de inmediato -¿Por qué molestas tan temprano?

-¿temprano? ¡Ya casi es mediodía y debes llevarme a la casa de Ji Hoo Oppa! –Le recordó frunciendo el ceño –Ga Eul llega hoy y quiero verla cuanto antes

-¿Estará también la hermana de Woo Bin?

-¿Jan Di? Claro, es una del grupo también

-entonces no voy

-¿En verdad quieres que te golpee?

-¡Aish! ¡Sí que eres molesta! –Bufó el líder de los F4 levantándose -¡Y dile a la inconsciente que vino a despertarme que esta despedida!

-¡No puedes despedirla por hacer su trabajo Jun Pyo! ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

-¡Ya Kyu Ri! ¡Sal de mi cuarto si en verdad quieres que te lleve donde Ji Hoo!

La joven salió lanzando maldiciones al viento. ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que ser un maldito ególatra al que solo le importaba dormir mucho? Negó en silencio, calmándose. Ese día vería a Ga Eul, luego de un largo año al fin vería nuevamente a su amiga, debería estar feliz ¿No?


	2. Chapter 2

El heredero Yoon tocaba tranquilamente el violín, mientras su hermana jugaba con cerámica a su lado, dándole divertidas formas para luego desarmarlas y volver a moldearlas. Ambos se encontraban en el pequeño estudio que Ji Hoo había mandado a construir a petición de su Ga Eul, ya que esta adoraba trabajar con cerámica, en especial cuando él tocaba el violín a su lado. Era una de las costumbres que, pese a haber estado separados por tanto tiempo, no habían perdido.

Ga Eul se limpio las manos y volteó hacia él, sonriéndole a la vez que se encogía en su asiento, apegando las mejillas levemente sonrojadas con las rodillas, mientras sus ojos observaban atentamente los movimientos realizados por su hermano, quien realmente hacía maravillas con ese instrumento. De niña siempre le pedía que tocara para ella antes de dormir, y no iba a negar que era una de las cosas que más había extrañado cuando estuvo en Estados Unidos. Ji Hoo alzó la mirada, sonriendo una vez que dejó el violín sobre la mesita que había a su lado.

-…-no alcanzó a decir nada antes de que una de las jóvenes sirvientas que Ga Eul había traído con ella desde Estados Unidos llegara avisando que tenían visitas. Los jóvenes le agradecieron en silencio, despidiéndola para que pudiera descansar luego del cansado viaje –Oppa, ¿Quién crees que sea?

-pues, no sé… pero no puedes recibirla con la cara así –rió limpiando una mancha que cubría la mejilla de su hermana, quien hizo un mohín antes de reír con él. Ji Hoo la tomó de la mano y la llevo hasta el salón, donde los esperaban Woo Bin y su hermana Jan Di.

-¡Ga Eul! –el gritó emocionado de la joven se hizo eco por toda la casa. La menor de los Yoon se apresuró a abrazarla, ahogando una exclamación casi tan emocionada como la de ella

-Jan Di… -sonrieron apenas se hubieron separado, momento que la joven aprovechó para saludar al amigo de su hermano mayor –Woo Bin Oppa, anniong

-Ga Eul, has cambiado mucho, estás muy guapa –le dijo él en un tono de respeto que tranquilizó los celos del mayor, quien de pacifista no tenía nada cuando se trataba de su hermanita

-g-gracias –tartamudeo Ga Eul haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de volverse nuevamente hacia su mejor amiga. Nuevamente otra de las sirvientas anuncio que alguien llegaba, interrumpiendo las conversaciones entre amigos, y Ji Hoo decidió que tener tantas personas trabajando para ellos era algo molesto. Esta vez fue otra conocida pareja quienes entraron a la sala, al parecer… discutiendo. La muchacha fijó sus oscuros ojos en Ga Eul, sonriéndole enormemente antes de lanzarse a sus brazos con emoción -¡Kyu Ri!

-¡Unnie! –exclamó ella abrazándola.

Era normal que la llamara así, de las 4 amigas, la hermana del líder de los F4 era la más joven, luego venía Ga Eul, quien le llevaba solo dos meses de diferencia. La seguía Jan Di, que era 4 meses mayor que la hermana de Ji Hoo, y finalmente estaba Jae Kyung, quien le ganaba a Jan Di por 6 meses, siendo en total un año mayor que Kyu Ri.

-¿Por qué discutían? –preguntó Woo Bin una vez que los saludos se dieron por finalizados

-¡El insensible de mi hermano despidió a una de las sirvientas sólo por despertarlo!

-¡Aish! Si tú no fueras de corazón tan blando eso ni siquiera te importaría

-perdón pero tú eres el rey de las injusticias –afirmó Kyu Ri cruzándose de brazos

-¿No podemos ir a otro lado? –Preguntó Jan Di –el ambiente ya se arruinó –Ga Eul observó divertida cómo su amiga y el líder de los F4 casi se lanzaban rayos con la mirada

-vete si eso quieres –dijo Jun Pyo frunciendo el ceño –nos harías un favor

-¡Eh! –la simple sílaba pronunciada por Woo Bin sonó como una amenaza para el heredero del grupo Shinwa, quien chasqueó la lengua al notar la expresión triunfante en el rostro de Jan Di –ya dejen eso, al menos respeten esta casa

-lo siento… -murmuró Jan Di bajando la mirada, alegrándose de inmediato al escuchar los gritos en la entrada. Acababa de llegar el mayor dolor de cabeza de Ji Hoo…

-¡¿Dónde está?! –entró gritando Jae Kyung, buscando con la mirada a su amiga recién llegada de Estados Unidos. La tímida joven no alcanzó a reaccionar antes de verse atrapada en un fuerte abrazo -¡Ga Eul! ¡Qué bueno que regresaste!

-U-unnie –balbuceo ella tratando de respirar

-¡Jae Kyung! –un grito aún más fuerte se escuchó desde la puerta –si no la sueltas de una vez la matarás por falta de aire –la joven se rindió al regaño de su hermano, liberando al fin a la pobre Ga Eul, quien sonrió volteando hacia su salvador –hola Ga Eul… -no esperaba que esa chica se hubiera puesto tan guapa, casi le costaba pensar que era la misma Ga Eul de hace 5 años. Ella sonrió tímidamente

-sunbae –hizo una pequeña reverencia. Aun lo llamaba así. Sonrió de medio lado. Hace 5 años siempre jugaban juntos en su estudio. Lo que más le gustaba hacer a la joven era formar figuras de animales con la cerámica para luego desarmarlas. Siempre trató de enseñarle a hacer jarrones o cosas que pudieran exhibirse en un museo, pero ella sólo quería a sus animales

-¿Aun juegas con tus animales? –bajó la mirada sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos –que bueno, porque los encontraba muy lindos, ¿Me regalarás uno de esos que le enviabas a Ji Hoo?

-claro sunbae

-nee… ¿Por qué yo no soy Oppa?

-¡Ya Yi Jung! ¡Deja de acosar a la hermana de Ji Hoo! –le ordenó el líder de los F4 frunciendo el ceño

-no la estoy acosando, Ga Eun y yo somos amigos –se defendió ocultándose tras de su hermana –Jae Kyung, ¡Dile algo!

-¡Algo…! –gritó la joven riéndose luego animadamente. Todos la miraron con cara de "esta chica está loca" –bueno, vamos a ver qué nos trajo Ga Eul de su viaje –como pudo, tomo el brazo de sus 3 amigas y las arrastro hasta donde ella pensaba estaba la habitación de la menor de los Yoon.

Ya había sido demasiado por hoy, pensó Ji Hoo sentándose en el sofá mientras sus amigos discutían por quien sabe qué cosa. Se concentró en sus propios pensamientos. Estaba feliz de tenerla de vuelta, le gustaba la soledad, eso no era una mentira, pero su hermana era algo muy distinto, a ella siempre la tendría cerca.

..

..

El joven heredero Song se dejó caer sobre uno de los costosos sofás que decoraban el lujoso salón de la mansión de su familia. No tenía ganas de nada… bueno, dormir. Ahogo un bostezo antes de reacomodarse, cruzando ambos brazos bajo su cabeza para usarlos como almohada. Se quedo mirando el techo del salón. ¿Divertido? Claro que no. ¿Interesante? Mucho menos. Pero no había nada más que hacer. Si tan sólo Jan Di no hubiera salido con su madre y Mi Nam, podría divertirse torturándola.

El mayordomo se le acerco, anunciándole que la joven Goo Kyu Ri lo buscaba. ¿Para qué lo necesitaría Kyu Ri? Se desperezó por última vez antes de colocarse de pie e ir hasta la puerta de entrada, donde la pequeña figura conversaba animadamente con una de las hijas de las sirvientas. Estaba arrodillada, colocándose a la altura de la diminuta pelinegra de apenas 5 años. Parecía llevarse muy bien con los niños, y en cierta forma la escena le resultaba hermosa. La hermana del "Gran Jun Pyo" notó al fin su presencia. Se quitó el gorro de gatita que traía en ese momento y se lo obsequio a la niña antes de despedirse de ella.

-¡Oppa! –le grita saludándolo efusivamente, como si no se hubiesen visto hace sólo un día

-Kyu… pensé que estarías con Ga Eul –le sonrió, acercándose por fin a él -¿Para qué me buscas?

-oppa, ¿Me acompañas a un lugar?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Jun Pyo?

-¡Ese maldito egoísta no iría! –Le sorprendió lo fácil que cambiaba de humor cuando alguien nombraba a su hermano -¿Vendrás? –hace un tierno puchero

-iré por mi cartera y las llaves del coche –asintió con una sonrisa, indicándole que lo esperaría allí mismo. A pesar de ser muy amiga de Jan Di, en esa mansión sólo entraba a la habitación de su hermana o al salón de fiestas, pero cuando ella no estaba, sólo llegaba hasta la puerta de entrada. Curioso. Pensó el heredero Song riendo disimuladamente. Al regresar, la descubrió jugando con uno de los perritos de Mi Nam. Definitivamente tenía alma de niña. –bien… ¿Dónde vamos?

-al campo, en las afueras de Seúl –le indico ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad –debo visitar a unos amigos

-¿me pides que te acompañe a ver a tu novio? –bromeó, provocando un mohín por parte de la joven

-no voy a ver a ningún novio oppa

-¿entonces?

-espera a que lleguemos –chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba esperar. La miró. Sonreía. ¿Dónde rayos lo estaría llevando?

..

..

Cerámica. Todo ese día era acerca de la cerámica. Suspiró, pasando una mano por el rostro con cansancio. Amaba la cerámica pero, una cosa es amarla y la otra… vivir de ella. Ni modo. Se alzó de hombros y siguió con su trabajo. Ni siquiera Jae Kyung estaba para entretenerlo por un rato… quien sabe dónde andaba. Dejo de lado las distracciones y se concentró en la cerámica. Se emociono dándole una forma, ni siquiera fue capaz de notar lo que hacía hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-es un lindo gatito –alzó la mirada hacia la recién llegada Ga Eul, quien le indico la figura de cerámica que tenia entre las manos. Hizo una mueca al notar que tenía razón… pero, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella rió suavemente al momento de acercarse –no es por presumir, pero los míos son mejores

-claro, te especializaste en eso –ella le sonrió, mientras el famoso alfarero se limpiaba las manos -¿Qué te trae el por el estudio de este humilde alfarero?

-hmm… vine para que sunbae me regale al gatito –Yi Jung sonrió, negando silenciosamente -¿uh? ¿No lo harás?

-sólo hasta que me des uno de tus animalitos de cerámica –Ga Eul hace un tierno puchero, sentándose a su lado. Traía una falda tableada blanca, y una blusa de vuelos color celeste sin mangas. Bajó un poco sus medias, que llegaban hasta las rodillas -¿Qué haces?

-un animalito de cerámica –le contestó sonriendo dulcemente –pero no quiero ensuciar mi ropa… -el heredero So le entregó un delantal, el cual ella usó gustosa.

Luego de eso, comenzó a realizar su obra de arte, cuidando de no tocar el gatito hecho por Yi Jung. El otro volteó una silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el respaldo y apoyando el mentón en ellos, para así poder observarla mejor. Tenía el cabello mucho más lacio y largo que la última vez que la había visto, pero sus rasgos seguían siendo los mismos, algo más maduros y definidos, pero los mismos a final de cuenta. De niña siempre le había resultado encantadora y divertida. A pesar de tener apenas 9 años cuando empezaron a jugar juntos con la cerámica de su padre, siempre había resultado ser muy madura y tierna a la vez.

Se fijo en su técnica. No era 100% perfecta, pero en ella resultaba ideal. A juzgar por la bien definida forma de los animales que moldeaba, era obvio que había estado practicando en Estados Unidos. ¿Qué más habría hecho allá? De niños siempre se habían tenido mucha confianza, pero ya eran 5 años de eso. Ella estaba tan concentrada, que en ningún momento notó su inspección. Al momento de ver sus manos deslizarse delicadamente por la cerámica, sintió ganas de tocarlas, que acariciaran también sus mejillas. "_Yi Jung, ¿Qué cosas piensas?" _Se desordenó el cabello, colocándose de pie con brusquedad.

-¿Sunbae?

-iré por algo de beber, ya regreso –Ga Eul asintió con una sonrisa, volviendo a bajar la mirada. ¡Aigo! Seguía siendo tan inocente.

..

..

Estaba demasiado concentrado en las notas que salían del instrumento que tenía en sus manos. Lo suficientemente concentrado que ni siquiera notó cuando alguien irrumpió en el pequeño estudio perteneciente a él y a su hermana. Eso hasta que la canción llegó a su fin. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa de esa molesta joven que desde hace más de 5 meses llevaba invadiendo su casa con la misma pregunta ¿Qué sabes de Ga Eul? Chasqueo la lengua, pensando en que pronto tendría que cambiar al guardia por uno que fuera capaz de resistirse a una de las contagiosas sonrisas de la muchacha.

Ella le enseñó la lengua y se rió, sentándose en el lugar que solía usar Ga Eul. Hubiera sido demasiado descortés dejarla hablando sola, y durante el poco tiempo que tuvo a sus padres, le enseñaron a comportarse como un verdadero caballero con todas las mujeres, sin importar lo molestosas que fueran.

-Ga Eul no está –le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ella chasqueó la lengua

-ya lo sé

-¿Ya lo sabes? –preguntó alzando una ceja el joven músico. Jae Kyung asintió, cruzándose de brazos –entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-no sé dónde fue… asi que lo más seguro es esperarla aquí –siempre encontraba una excusa para fastidiarlo –me gusta escucharte, ¿Podrías tocar algo más?

_-"podría tocar la puerta para indicarte la salida" _–pensó en decirle, pero se arrepintió al notar la inocente expresión de su rostro. –sé tocar la guitarra… ¿Te interesa?

-¡Claro! ¡Nunca te he escuchado tocar la guitarra! –sonrió de medio lado por la repentina emoción de la joven. Sacó la guitarra del estuche, sentándose en su silla, justo frente a ella. Comenzó a tocar una canción romántica, cantando suavemente. Jae Kyung lo escuchaba con atención, sumida en la música -¡Oppa! ¿Me enseñas a tocarla?

-¿eh?

-la guitarra… -especifico con un tono de ensoñación –me gusta –suspiró, volviendo a dejar el instrumento en su lugar. Enseñarle podría resultar… interesante

-de acuerdo –murmuró suspirando –te enseñaré

-¡Muchas gracias! –Brinco emocionada –entonces… desde ahora ¿Tendré que llamarte sunbae?

-suena mucho mejor que oppa viniendo de ti

-eso fue cruel sunbae, pero lo acepto –se cruzó de brazos sonriente, soplando un mechón de pelo que le cubría el rostro.

..

..

Se cruzó de brazos, negando tajantemente una y otra vez con la cabeza. Su hermanita rió divertida, tirando de su brazo para intentar hacerla avanzar, pero ella no lo haría, primero muerta antes de entrar a esa casa. Su madre rodó los ojos fastidiada, golpeándola con su bolso para hacerla reaccionar. Jan Di frunció el ceño, mirando retadoramente a la bella mujer que la golpeaba. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en visitar ese lugar? Su madre ni siquiera era amiga intima de la dueña de casa, con suerte un saludo y ya.

Bufó con fuerza, dando unos pocos pasos. Pisaba con molestia, arruinando el hasta ahora perfecto césped. ¿Le importaba? Claro que no. Era muy amiga de la menor de esa familia, tampoco tenía nada en contra de la hermana mayor… el único hombre era el problema. ¿Por qué odiaba tanto a Jun Pyo? Ni siquiera ella sería capaz de responder a esa pregunta. Es sólo que era una persona tan egoísta, con aires de superioridad y una pose de arrogante… ¡Aish! Y sus rizos, odiaba sus rizos. Sólo verlos la ponía de mal humor. Suspiro resignada. ¿Cómo es que Woo Bin se salvaba de esas visitas de cortesía? Claro, él era el hombre.

Saludo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir para esa desagradable mujer a la que los amigos de su hermano llamaban bruja. Lo era. Por medio de muchas experiencias con Kyu, había comprobado que realmente era una bruja. Luego vino Jun Hee. Ella le agradaba, siempre la defendía de las bromas de su hermano. Hace poco se había divorciado, y ahora era la directora de la preparatoria Shinwa.

-Jan Di, que gusto verte –la saludo la mujer abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Unnie, lo mismo digo –sonrió, buscando con la mirada a su amiga -¿y Kyu?

-hmm, salió hace un rato, una de sus tantas obras de caridad, creo –se encogió de hombros, sentándose en el sofá junto a su madre

-¡Aish! ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –chasqueó la lengua, mirando retadoramente al recién llegado

-Jun Pyo, ¿Así saludas a nuestras invitadas? –la mirada del heredero Shinwa se fijo en su madre, luego en la mujer a su lado. Hizo una divertida mueca antes de saludar educadamente, sentándose obligadamente junto a Jan Di

-¿No viste a mamá? serás idiota… -le susurró mientras las 3 mujeres mayores conversaban entre ellas

-no molestes Woo Bin versión femenina

-te he dicho que no me llames así –él alzó una ceja, riendo disimuladamente -¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-¿Realmente crees que me importa el hecho de que no te gusta que te llame así?

-¡Si serás un…! –se colocó bruscamente de pie, señalándolo acusatoriamente, y de inmediato recordó que no estaban solos. Debió tragarse sus palabras, volviendo a sentarse como una niña "buena".

-compórtate ¿Eh? Casi ni pareces una niña de alta sociedad

-¿crees que me importa? –Su tono de voz fue tan bajo que él debió acercarse mucho para alcanzar a escucharla, demasiado para su gusto -¿Qué haces?

- trato de besarte –dijo en tono irónico, rodando los ojos –quería escuchar lo que habías dicho

-¡Pues aléjate que me apesto!

-el que se apesta soy yo… recuerda que quien nadó en comida de perro eres tú… -agregó riéndose casi a carcajadas. Jan Di pensó un par de segundos en lo que había dicho, hasta que…

-¡Aaaaaaa! ¡Mataré a Woo Bin!


	3. Chapter 3

Llevaban cerca de media hora de camino. Hace mucho que habían dejado Seúl atrás, y aun así Kyu Ri no daba señales de querer detenerse. Chasqueo la lengua, llamando la atención de la muchacha, quien sonrió tranquilamente, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Debía admitir que la hermana menor de Jun Pyo era bastante atractiva, le gustaban especialmente sus labios, parecían perfectos. Suspiro, pasándose una mano por el rostro. _¡No Woo Bin, no la veas así! _Se regañó a sí mismo frunciendo el ceño.

-es allí –habló de pronto ella, señalando una vieja y enorme casona en medio del campo. Entró por un camino dónde los arboles se entrelazaban entre sí, formando un bello y verde túnel. En la entrada se encontraban unos niños jugando con dos jóvenes de no más de 25 años. Kyu bajó del coche, y al verla, los niños corrieron a abrazarla

-¡Kyu Unnie/noona! –gritaron los 6 pequeños al mismo tiempo, colgándose de sus piernas

-chicos, los he extrañado –se inclino para poder abrazarlos uno por uno, saludando luego a las jóvenes que la observaban sonrientes –hoy traje a un amigo –volteó hacia el heredero Song, que acababa de bajar de su deportivo -¡Oppa! Acércate

-nee Kyu, ¿Qué lugar es este?

-¿No es obvio? Es un orfanato –le susurró apartándose de los niños. Volvió a sonreír, tomando a una pequeña pelirrubia en brazos –él es mi amigo Woo Bin, será el príncipe de nuestra obra, ¿Qué les parece?

-¿Príncipe? ¿Y qué gano por hacer eso?

-el príncipe y princesa noona se besan –dijo uno de los niños, frunciendo el ceño. Kyu Ri sonrió con nerviosismo, cubriéndole la boca con su mano libre

-¿Tendría un beso de la princesa Kyu Ri? –preguntó coquetamente. Ella se sonrojo, desviando la mirada hacia una de las muchachas que cuidaban de los niños

-¿sólo están ustedes? –asintieron en silencio, mirando coquetamente al acompañante de Kyu Ri -¿y la madre superiora?

-fue a visitar a Kan Ji al hospital

-bueno niños, vamos adentro para que podamos jugar –de pronto, la sonrisa de la muchacha se le hizo realmente muy falsa. Parecía triste. Los niños gritaron felices, corriendo hacia la entrada con las jóvenes detrás

-¿Por qué esta en el hospital? –Kyu lo observó confundida, suspirando –Kan Ji

-lo atropellaron hace unas semanas –bajo la mirada con tristeza

-¿Cómo esta?

-mal… tuvieron que amputarle ambas piernas –se quedó en shock, viéndola mirar el cielo, como perdida en sus propios pensamientos –fue algo muy duro… sólo tiene 5 años, por eso decidimos que le haremos una fiesta para cuando regrese, eso lo hará feliz –dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Woo Bin le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar. Esa chica… realmente no podía ser hermana de su amigo Jun Pyo, eran totalmente polos opuestos

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viniendo aquí?

-1 año… ven, vamos adentro, a los niños les encantara conocer a quien será el príncipe

-es cierto, debemos besarnos ¿No? –Kyu se sonrojo nuevamente

-solo será un beso en la mejilla, ellos son niños, oppa, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo quieres darles? –sonrieron, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada del orfanato.

-_"Que lastima, sería un placer besarte" _–pensó el príncipe Song mirándola de reojo –_"Calma Song Woo Bin, es la hermana de tu amigo, fijarte en ella sería como jugar con fuego" _

..

..

La joven corrió hasta la fuente más cercana, sentándose en ella para poder descansar de lo que había sido un largo, eterno y agotador recorrido por la mansión del heredero Shinwa. Lo peor de todo era que su única compañía había sido ese idiota engreído y egoísta que decía ser hermano de Kyu Ri. ¿Cómo podía ser que su madre se negara a entender que ella lo odiaba y que estar a su lado le resultaba una verdadera tortura? Esa mujer no tenía sentido común. Dio un suspiro y jugó con el agua entre sus dedos, salpicándose de vez en cuando. Que ganas de estar en su casa en ese momento.

Miró el cielo con despreocupación. Era un lindo día, perfectamente iluminado por los rayos del sol. La fresca brisa hacía que el aroma de las muchas flores se esparciera por todo el lugar, creando un ambiente perfecto para relajarse. Pero, ¿Cómo relajarse sabiendo que él estaba a su lado? Chasqueo la lengua, volteando hacia él. Tenía una expresión casi tan aburrida como la suya, era obvio que tampoco disfrutaba mucho de su compañía.

-¡Ya! Si estas tan aburrido, vete de aquí –le grito haciendo gestos con sus manos. Él alzó una ceja, mirándola despectivamente

-es mi casa, tú vete

-si pudiera, créeme que lo haría

-¿Qué te lo impide?

-es obvio que mamá –le contesto de mala gana, frunciendo el ceño.

-claro, tu madre es divertida

-¡Ja! Si, casi tanto como la tuya –Jun Pyo frunció el ceño, colocándose de pie –eres realmente molesto

-¡Tú no te quedas atrás chica perro!

-¿chica perro? –él dio una ruidosa carcajada antes de salir corriendo lejos de la joven, quien seguía pensando a qué se refería con eso –chica perro… ¡Aaaa! ¡Ven aquí maldito cobarde!

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo exactamente lo estuvo persiguiendo, el punto es que en algún momento lo perdió de vista, y fue a dar de bruces al piso, lastimándose las rodillas y manos. Lo escuchó reírse desde alguna parte, pero el muy cobarde seguía escondido. No había forma, ese lugar parecía un inmenso y lujoso laberinto. Chasqueo la lengua, acomodándose la ropa nuevamente. Pisó fuerte y salió corriendo de allí, buscando desesperadamente a su madre. No soportaba un segundo más allí, necesitaba volver a la seguridad de su hogar, donde era ella quien mandaba.

-cariño, ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó su madre asustada al verla llegar totalmente desarreglada y furiosa, casi echando humo por cada poro de su cuerpo

-madre, me iré de aquí… con o sin ti –amenazó sin dejar de fruncir el ceño –odio este lugar… ¡Realmente lo odio!

-niña, más respeto –pidió ella tratando de tranquilizar a su hija –ya nos iremos pronto

-¡Me quiero ir ya!

-bien –suspiro la mujer tomando de la mano a la más pequeña de los Song. Se despidieron y fueron hasta dónde las esperaba su chofer, casi empujando a la mayor dentro de él -¿Qué clase de jovencita eres? Maleducada, ¿así te crie?

-madre, nunca más volveré a esta casa, ¡Ni siquiera para visitar a Kyu Ri! ¡Desde hoy oficialmente odio a Goo Jun Pyo! ¡Lo odio!

-es una pena Jan Di… tendrás que aprender a soportarlo

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-porque pasarás mucho más tiempo en esta casa, creo que podría llevarme muy bien con su madre y hermanas, tú vendrás conmigo, te guste o no

-pero…

-pero nada, ¿Desde cuándo los hijos mandan a sus padres?

..

..

Nunca había sido muy buena aprendiendo, aun se reía al recordar las veces que su hermano había hecho el intento de enseñarle a trabajar la cerámica. Fracaso, eso había sido un fracaso. A ella le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el oficio de su hermano, le gustaría poder hacerlo, pero no heredo el don. Pero esta vez era distinto, por alguna razón, necesitaba aprender a tocar ese instrumento, realmente lo necesitaba.

El heredero Yoon observaba detalladamente cada uno de sus movimientos, verificando que lo hacía correctamente. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la joven hacía divertidas muecas al equivocarse. ¿Cómo podía concentrarse tanto cuando sufría de hiperactividad?

-espera, no la estas sujetando bien –Jae Kyung alzó la mirada con confusión, ladeando levemente la cabeza. El joven músico resopló, colocándose tras ella, sujetando sus manos y colocándolas en la posición correcta –así debe ser

-¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar tantos instrumentos? –le preguntó dejándose llevar por las suaves manos de su maestro

-dispongo de mucho tiempo libre –murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. Ella rió suavemente, concentrándose en sus manos –creo que deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí por ahora

-¿De verdad? –Hizo un puchero, liberando la guitarra -¿Qué piensas de tu alumna?

-que es algo lenta

-sunbae… -se quejó haciendo un mohín que lo hizo reír –bueno, ¿puedo venir mañana?

-no

-¿uh? ¿Por qué no?

-mañana tienes clases –le recordó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –así que no puedes venir

-bueno… entonces vendré cuando Yi Jung Oppa me deje –decidió cruzándose de brazos

-¿No has pensado que tal vez yo tenga otras cosas que hacer?

-sunbae, no debes de hablarle así a tu más mejor alumna

-técnicamente… -murmuró el joven músico suspirando con cansancio –eres mi única alumna, y no diría que eres la "más mejor"

Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tomó su bolso y salió dando pequeños brincos de la habitación en la que estaban. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando ya no lo estaba viendo, esa chica era divertida, aunque agotadora_. "Aigo Ji Hoo… ¿En qué te metiste?"_

..

..

El talentoso alfarero sonrió de medio lado al momento de sacar las figuras de animales del horno. Era la primera vez que esa divertida chica se decidía a no desarmar una de sus creaciones, y todo por el pequeño gato que él mismo había creado por simple distracción.

La menor de los hermanos Yoon recibió con una hermosa sonrisa el pequeño animal de cerámica, tomándolo con sumo cuidado, como si de una joya se tratase. Cruzaron miradas por una fracción de segundo, luego ambos miraron el piso con cierta vergüenza. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era el Casanova de los F4, ¿Por qué de pronto una simple niña lo ponía nervioso?

-ya, no lo trates con tanto cuidado –le comentó riendo coquetamente –sólo es un gato de cerámica

-¡Corrección! –Exclamo ella alzando un dedo como quien se prepara para dar alguna lección de vida –es el único gato de cerámica creado por el talentosísimo y prometedor So Yi Jung, una pieza exclusivamente mía –finalizó sonriendo victoriosamente. El heredero So no pudo más que corresponderle la sonrisa –kamsamnida Yi Jun sunbae

-nee, gracias a ti por darme uno a mí –Ga Eul se encogió de hombros, acomodándose las medias -¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa? Ya es tarde, Ji Hoo se enfadara por llegar a estas horas

-pues… -medito unos segundos, tomando su bolso y metiendo al pequeño gato de cerámica blanca dentro. Suspiro, mirando hacia la puerta, de dónde venían risas de mujeres que Yi Jung, obviamente, no recordaba haber invitado –sunbae, ¿Cómo quieres ir a dejarme si tienes visitas? –le preguntó haciendo un mohín

-a-aniyo… -negó suspirando –puedo acompañarte

-nee Yi Jung, no es necesario, Ji Hoo Oppa no se enfadará, de seguro ya está durmiendo –el alfarero chasqueo la lengua. No quería ni estaba de humor para recibir a esas chicas

-Ga Eul… no me dejes con ellas –pidió juntando ambas manos en pose de suplica que hizo reír a la joven e inexperta alfarera –te daré lo que quieras

-claro… ¿Qué podría querer la hermana menor de uno de los músicos más adinerados y prometedores de Corea? –pregunto ella divertida, llevándose un dedo al mentón adoptando una pose pensativa. La puerta del estudio se abrió, y un par de chicas se quedaron mirándola de pies a cabeza, enarcando una ceja. Yi Jung no pudo evitar sonreír, si esas mujeres supieran quien era esa niña a la que miraban de esa forma, estarían besándole los pies –Anniong-haseyo

-hola –le respondieron fría y descortésmente. Ga Eul sopló su flequillo, frunciendo el ceño –Yi Jung, ¿Por qué no nos has llamado?

-etto… -sonrió con nerviosismo, dándole una mirada desesperada a la pequeña Yoon

-miane, miane –balbuceo la escolar interponiéndose entre las mujeres y el Casanova de los F4 –realmente siento que MI novio no las haya llamado –ellas la observaron sorprendidas, casi tanto como Yi Jung –pero ha estado ocupado, si sabrán a qué me refiero -¿Esa era realmente ella? Ga Eul sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado. Nunca en su vida había dicho cosas como esas –haremos esto, si lo desean, puedo anotar en mi libreta un recordatorio de que debe llamarlas luego de que me lleve a mi casa

-t-tú… ¿Quién eres?

-Yoon Ga Eul, mucho gusto de conocerlas –sonrió, aunque por dentro moría de los nervios. ¿Cómo podía haberle resultado tan fácil dejar la timidez de lado frente a esas mujeres? Ellas parpadearon perplejas, inclinándose levemente

-¿Yoon? –le preguntaron esta vez a Yi Jung, quien asintió con una burlona sonrisa en sus rostros –por casualidad… ¿Hablamos de la misma familia Yoon que Ji Hoo…?

-soy su hermana menor si a eso se refieren –la frente de las coquetas mujeres se coloreo de azul y por poco se desmayan –bueno, ¿Quieren que le recuerde a Oppa que debe llamarlas?

-¡Aniyo! ¡Aniyo! N-no es necesario –se fueron casi corriendo de allí, mientras que Ga Eul miraba a Yi Jung con cara de _"me debes una bien grande" _

-sunbae, ¿Me llevas a casa?

-nee Ga Eul, ¿Dónde quedo tu timidez? –ella sonrió, sonrojándose de inmediato. –no la dejes de lado, me encanta la Ga Eul tímida

..

..

El heredero Song se estacionó frente a la mansión de su amigo, mirando de reojo a la escolar que se quitaba en ese momento el cinturón de seguridad. Sin haberlo planeado, había tenido un día realmente divertido. Nunca pensó que los niños de un orfanato pudiesen ser tan alegres y cariñosos. Sonrió de medio lado de sólo recordar como los niños se peleaban por estar cerca de su linda noona.

Kyu Ri lo miró de reojo, sonriendo cálidamente. Era una niña muy divertida, y bondadosa, Jun Pyo no tenía ni idea de la maravillosa mujer que convivía y discutía diariamente con él.

-Oppa… gracias por acompañarme

-realmente fue un gusto –le sonrió, haciéndola sonrojar. Ella asintió y salió del coche, dándole la espalda -¡Kyu! –Detuvo su andar, volteando levemente hacia él –Kan Ji

-¿Qué tiene? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Parece que era un tema delicado para ella

-Me… me gustaría conocerlo… ¿Podríamos ir a visitarlo al hospital? –de pronto una tierna sonrisa se adueño del rostro de la niña-mujer frente a él

-¡Claro Oppa! ¿Qué tal mañana? Podemos ir luego de las clases

-entonces…

-yo te busco a la salida –sonrieron, despidiéndose sólo con la mirada. Ella suspiro, adentrándose en su mansión, ya que Woo Bin la había dejado en el portón de entrada, a petición suya. Camino lentamente por los enormes jardines, sintiendo la brisa casi nocturna chocar con su rostro. Era una sensación deliciosa, pero sabía que no todo podía ser perfecto, lo supo apenas distinguió esa alta silueta esperándola de pie en la entrada de la gran mansión

-¡Goo Kyu Ri! ¿Son estas horas de llegar? –le reclamaba su hermano mayor cruzándose de brazos -¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? ¿Crees que eres una mujer adulta? Solo eres una niña… ¡Eh! ¡Kyu Ri! ¡Ya! ¡No me ignores! –pasó de largo, subiendo por las elegantes escaleras e ignorando los gritos del "Gran Jun Pyo" -¡Aish! Esta chica cree que se manda sola


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa queridas y muy pacientes lectoras! Perdón por no haber subido ningún capitulo, la verdad he estado tan ocupada con otros temas que me había olvidado de los fics, encima la inspiración no llegaba, pero finalmente me estruje el cerebro para traerles el siguiente capitulo, disfrútenlo:**

..

..

..

..

-te comportas como una niña

-eso no te importa

-deja de jugar con ese peluche y ve a arreglarte que ya debemos irnos

-pff, no es justo que sólo ustedes se vean libres de usar el uniforme

-pues ya ves, ¡Esas son las ventajas de ser el gran Jun Pyo!

-si claro, como digas –el murmullo de la pequeña peli castaña se perdió entre las risotadas que aun daba su hermano mayor –el gran Jun Pyo puede tirarse de un avión y aun así me importaría menos que el rábano que acaban de echar a la sopa

No es que odiara a su hermano. Muchas personas en su sano juicio jamás serían capaces de odiar a alguien de su propia familia. Bueno, tal vez con su madre fuera un caso especial. Regresando a Jun Pyo… no lo odiaba, simplemente le fastidiaba la idea de tener que compartir techo, comida, palabras… aire con él. ¿Extremista? Tal vez, pero el caso era que ambos se llevaban peor que el gato con el ratón. Jun Pyo era una persona egoísta, posesiva y desinteresada, a quien sólo le podía importar él, él y él. Ella era el contrario, como el ying y el yang. Su hermana se esforzaba por hacer que se volvieran más unidos, no era grato despertarse con los gritos de sus peleas matutinas, ni tampoco acostarse con ellas. ¿Qué es lo que la impulsaba entonces a tener que seguir soportándolo? Simple. Ella era la menor, sobreprotegida por todos, en especial por esa molesta persona. Jamás se iría de su casa si de sus padres dependiera y, ¡Sorpresa! Así era, de ellos dependía hasta qué oxígeno debía respirar.

La amable y dulce Goo Kyu Ri también tenía sus límites. Jun Pyo siempre los excedía. Jun Pyo, Jun Pyo, Jun Pyo… ¿Qué hacer para librarse de él? Ni siquiera podía irse hasta la preparatoria sola. ¿Cómo sería probar la libertad completa por sólo una hora?

-hija, que bueno que te veo –suspiro. Su madre vivía en la misma casa, ¿Cómo era posible que apenas la viera una vez por semana? Pregunta sin respuesta. Otro suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa madre? –sonrisa fingida y luego te podrás ir a tu habitación.

-esta tarde vendrá el heredero de las empresas Kim a conocerte, te ruego que trates de simpatizar con él, podría ser tu esposo en un futuro no muy distante –su madre. Si alguien mencionaba el interés, de seguro se refería a su madre.

-si omma –siguió su camino sin voltear a verla

-no se te ocurra escaparte –detuvo su paso, mirándola por sobre su hombro. La mujer de fría expresión permanecía cruzada de brazos, esperando una respuesta

-no lo haré

-¿De verdad?

-te doy mi palabra

-pues no es mucho lo que tu palabra vale -¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no me escaparé! ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Un compromiso escrito y firmado ante notario? ¡Recibiré a ese idiota únicamente porque es una orden! No esperes que simpatice con él, mucho menos que trate de agradarle –claro, era obvio afirmar que esa única vez en que hablaban en toda la semana, era para discutir

-no me alces la voz, solo trato de asegurar tu futuro

-¿Y quién te pidió que lo hicieras? –gritó dejando de lado su amabilidad y dulzura. Esa mujer podía fácilmente sacar lo peor de todos -¡No necesito un esposo, maldición!

-no maldigas ni pierdas tu compostura

-¿mi compostura? Madre –conto mentalmente hasta 100 antes de volver a abrir la boca –sabes muy bien lo que pienso respecto de los matrimonios…

-y tú sabes muy bien que tu opinión poco importa

-¡Pero no soy un objeto!

-claro que no, un objeto se quejaría menos que tú… Kyu Ri, todos los medios saben lo maravillosa que eres, no lo arruines con estas reacciones infantiles, imagina, la dulce, amable y tierna Goo Kyu Ri, comprometida en matrimonio con el heredero Kim

-¡Arg! Eso suena horrible –dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Kyu suspiró, sonriendo cansadamente ante la afirmación de su hermano –madre, Kyu aun es una niña, déjala en paz

-no te entrometas

-me entrometo todo lo que quiera porque es mi hermanita, y la defenderé siempre, te guste o no, Kyu, ve a cambiarte de una vez –la joven asintió, desapareciendo en un solo puf. El heredero Shinwa miró a su madre de reojo, soportando las ganas de gritarle unas pocas verdades en su desagradable rostro –sólo lo diré una vez madre… Kyu Ri es una niña, no se comprometerá con ningún idiota, no mientras me tenga para cuidarla

-tú no te puedes casar con ella

-eso no lo haría ni en mis peores pesadillas

-entonces, ¿Por qué insistes en tenerla a tu lado?

-porque el único que puede cuidarla de ti soy yo –cerró la conversación con una mueca de desagrado, yendo hasta la puerta del cuarto de su hermanita.

..

..

-Oppa, ¿Me llevarás en tu moto?

-¿te molesta?

-¡Aniyo!

-¿Entonces?

-necesito un casco –señalo su cabeza, haciéndolo aun más obvio.

-tengo uno

-¿de verdad?

-¿Por qué pensabas que no?

-bueno… como siempre estás solo

Él frunció los labios en una mueca de desagrado que hizo reír a su hermana menor. No se veían hace mucho, ese sería su primer día en la preparatoria Shinwa, donde conocería sólo a sus amigas… y aun así estaba de ánimos para burlarse de su gusto por estar solo. La escolar subió a la moto, abrazándose fuerte de él para no caer. Podía soportar que ella lo molestara, jamás se atrevería a discutir con ella por algo tan absurdo. Sintió su fuerte abrazo y sonrió, algún día esos frágiles brazos harían lo mismo con otra persona, otro hombre que no fuera él. No. Eso sí no podía soportarlo. Se negaba a perder a su hermana, mucho menos para que se fuera con alguno de esos clasistas y egoístas herederos. Él nunca podría obligarla a un matrimonio por interés, pero si llegaban a una situación así… ¿Qué opción tendría? Bueno, siempre podía comprometerla con uno de sus amigos. ¿Uno de los F4? Jun Pyo era un egoísta y ególatra, Woo Bin y Yi Jung un par de mujeriegos. Ninguno era buena opción. Eran sus amigos, sí, pero nunca los aceptaría como novios de su hermana, no mientras siguieran comportándose como lo hacían.

Se estaciono fuera de la preparatoria, viendo como su hermana se acomodaba mejor el uniforme que, obviamente, en ella se veía muy bien. A sus ojos, ella era la más guapa de todo el lugar. Ga Eul le sonrió, mirando a su alrededor. La preparatoria-universidad y todo lo demás eran enorme, exageradamente lujosa. Si había algo que caracterizaba a los hermanos Yoon era la sencillez, y ese lugar no entendía para nada de sencillez.

-¡Ommo! Este lugar es enorme –hizo una divertida expresión. Ji Hoo no pudo evitar reír, provocando un mohín por parte de la menor de los Yoon –Oppa, no es divertido, de seguro me perderé

-pues, para eso están tus amigas, ¿No?

-Oppa, no estaré pegada a ellas todo el tiempo

-bueno, entonces te perderás

-que cruel eres ¬¬ -dio un suspiro, viendo como un montón de alumnos entraban por las elegantes puertas del edificio.

Solo esperaba que una de esas mujeres que habían ido a buscar a Yi Jung no estudiaran allí, aunque eso era bastante poco probable. Cansada de sus pensamientos absurdos, se apoyó en la moto de su hermano buscando al menos una sombra que le resultara familiar. Un lujoso y, demás está decir, costoso deportivo de colección se estaciono justo a su lado, llamando momentáneamente su atención. Solo una persona podía traer ese ruido dentro de un coche. Sonrió, susurrando un inaudible "unnie". ¿Cómo podía tener tantas energías por las mañanas?

-¡Ga Eul! ¡Que linda luces con el uniforme! –sonrió tímidamente, bajando la mirada y luego desviándola hacia su hermano, notando un extraño brillo en su siempre cansada mirada al ver a la siempre alegre Jae Kyung

-Unnie, haces mucho ruido –dijo entre risas, quitándose un mechón de cabello del rostro

-¿Ves cómo no sólo yo pienso eso? –se quejaba Yi Jung sobándose el lugar dónde su hermana acababa de golpearlo –aigo, eres peor que mil terremotos y guerras mundiales juntos un día de tormenta ¿No lo crees Ga Eul?

-aniyo –defendió a su amiga cuando se vio finalmente libre de su abrazo –Jae Kyung unnie está bien como es –el heredero So frunció el ceño, saludando a su amigo Ji Hoo, quien seguía observando todo en silencio. Que novedad.

-Nee Ga Eul, no la motives a ser peor –bromeo Yi Jung jugando con las llaves de su coche. Las jóvenes que pasaban cerca les sonreían y coqueteaban descaradamente, dándole una mala mirada de vez en cuando.

Poco conocida era la hermana de Ji Hoo para cualquier alumno de la preparatoria Shinwa, más bien se trataba de un mito, nadie estaba muy seguro de que en verdad existiera. Él mismo se había encargado de esconderla muy bien ¿Por qué? Para mantenerla a salvo de las personas de la alta sociedad. Un mundo así podía fácilmente acabar hasta con la flor más bella y resistente de todo un jardín. Ga Eul era su flor, y la cuidaría como tal.

..

..

-hoy no irás a clases

-¿uh? ¿Eso porqué?

-es una orden de papá

-Oppa, appa está metido en algo malo otra vez ¿Verdad?

-algo así

-¿Estaremos bien?

-no debes preocuparte, que quien te cuida soy yo

Sonrió tímidamente, viendo a su pequeña hermanita jugar con uno de los tantos cachorros que recogía de las calles. Unas semanas más y la mansión Song se volvería oficialmente un refugio de animales. Woo Bin miraba también a la pequeña Mi Nam, pensando en lo mucho que se parecía en personalidad a la linda Kyu Ri.

Jan Di hizo una mueca algo extraña, viendo como su hermano se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Ella también tenía cosas en qué pensar, problemas que solucionar. Y, aunque quería mucho ver a sus amigas-hermanas, agradecía tener al menos un día de descanso. Empezaba a hartarse de los problemas que generaban para su familia los nexos que tenían con la mafia, la constructora era perfecta, triunfaba fácilmente por sobre las demás ¿Por qué entonces la ambición de tener más poder? Las risas de Mi Nam inundaron el lugar, y sintió su corazón encogerse al momento de pensar en que algo malo podría ocurrirle a un bello ángel como lo era su hermanita.

-Unnie, ¿vamos por unos helados? –pregunto la niña meciéndose en el columpio a su lado. Sonrió, desordenándole el cabello

-aniyo… hoy no Mi Nam –suspiro, viendo cómo su hermano disfrutaba bañándose en la enorme piscina –será en otra ocasión.

-pero quiero helado –se quejó haciendo puchero. Agotadora. Así resultaba su hermana en ocasiones. Frunció los labios, dándole impulso a la pequeña Song –Woo Bin Oppa me compraría helado si se lo pidiera

-Oppa está muy ocupado ahora –jugó con sus dedos, trenzando el cabello de su hermanita –dejémoslo divertirse un poco ¿De acuerdo?

-araso –sonrió la niña dando un salto –iré a jugar con mis mascotas –se fue corriendo a una velocidad no muy normal en una niña de 5 años. Jan Di suspiro, mirando la punta de sus pies

-no estoy tan ocupado como crees –escuchó la voz del mayor a sus espaldas –Jan Di ah, ¿De qué te preocupas?

-Woo Bin, si pasa algo… Mi Nam estará bien, ¿Verdad?

-todos estaremos bien, no es la primera vez que un negocio no resulta como se esperaba, no deberías asustarte tanto, además Mi Nam siempre estará protegida

-¿por quienes?

-por mí… por ti –numero cansadamente, sentándose en el columpio que la menor de los Song había dejado libre –por nuestro padre… por nuestros guardaespaldas

-Oppa, ¿Por qué mamá insiste en llevarme a la casa del idiota de Jun Pyo? –él cambio su calmada expresión, frunciendo el ceño antes de pasar una mano por su cabello

-asi que sigue con esa estúpida idea –lo escuchó susurrar.

-¿Qué idea?

-aniyo, no es nada, es sólo que mamá busca que te relaciones con mujeres más influyentes, supongo que desea que seas como ellas –mintió bajando la mirada –si, eso es

-no quiero ser como ellas, quiero ser Jan Di

-sí… sí, ser Jan Di es genial

Se quedaron en silencio, siendo mecidos por el leve movimiento involuntario de sus piernas. Paz. Extraña e incómoda paz que siempre llegaba antes de que algo malo ocurriera. Eso era algo que ambos sabían, que ambos querían negar y que era inevitable. Woo Bin torció la boca en una mueca de desagrado. Su única ocupación era cuidar de ellas, de sus lindas hermanitas ¿Podría cumplir con eso? No si las cosas en los negocios de su padre seguían con el mal rumbo que tenían en ese momento.

..

..

-si sigues comportándote de esa forma ningún hombre te querrá nunca

-no me interesa

-debería… te quedarás solterona

-dudo que eso ocurra a los 18 años

-dudas de muchas cosas

-de tu talento para conocer a las mujeres por ejemplo

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-nada…

El alfarero frunció el ceño, dejando de lado la que sería su obra de arte para concentrarse en el divertido rostro de su hermana menor, quien jugaba con una taza de extraño aspecto que él usaba para vaciar cualquier cosa que fuera liquida y estorbara. Jae Kyung no le dio mucha importancia y simplemente se dejo estar, liberando al deforme objeto para poder apoyar la cabeza sobre la fría y dura madera de la mesita frente a ella. ¿Cómo podía alguien de aspecto tan frágil golpear tan fuerte cuando se enfadaba? Sonrió, recordando la expresión de Ga Eul cada vez que su hermana corría a abrazarla, era como si estuviera preparando sus pulmones para poder retener algo de aire.

Ga Eul, la pequeña hermanita de su amigo Ji Hoo… ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ella? Sí, siempre fue la más cercana a él, tan cariñosa y sumida en su propia dulzura que encantaba a todo aquel que la conocía. Él incluido. Se revolvió el cabello, volviendo a ver a Jae Kyung. Ella lo miraba. Sus ojos negros clavados fijamente en él, su sonrisa burlona le daba un aspecto simpático, casi tierno para él, que le conocía demasiado bien.

-si sigues viéndome de esa forma me harás agujeros en el rostro –se burlo la menor de los Soo torciendo los labios en una divertida mueca -¿En qué piensas?

-Jae Kyung… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

-¿eh?

- Sin II Hyun y sin ti… ¿Qué sería de So Yi Jung?

-pues serías una basura humana –murmuró ella adoptando una pose pensativa. No le gustaba mencionar a su hermano mayor, aquel que había renunciado a toda su fortuna y apellido sólo por no considerarse igual de bueno que Yi Jung, el ahora heredero So

-y ahora… ¿Qué soy?

-eres MI basura humana –bromeó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi" –ahora regresa a tu trabajo, dentro de poco tendrás una exposición y no quiero ser yo quien te retrase

-no me retrasas, sabes que me encanta conversar contigo –la joven esbozo una linda sonrisa, estirando apenas su brazo para poder acariciar la mejilla del que fue, es y sería siempre su único y a veces sobreprotector hermano mayor.

-lo sé, pero ya regresa a la cerámica –palpó sus manos, reincorporándose en la silla, volteando hacia él para poder ver mejor su trabajo –que las maravillas de esa exposición no se crearan solas

-podrías ayudarme

-¿A sí? ¿Y cómo? Sabes que no soy buena con la cerámica –se encogió de hombros, arreglándose el corto cabello

-podrías ayudarme trayéndole algo de beber a tu esforzado hermano –ella bufó, colocándose de pie de mala gana.

Mientras veía la figura de su hermana perderse tras una de las puertas de su estudio, no pudo evitar pensar en la pequeña Ga Eul de hace 5 años, tan risueña, siempre ofreciéndose a buscarle algo de beber. Durante el transcurso del día la vio ir de un lado a otro por los atestados corredores de la preparatoria, colgada del brazo de Kyu Ri o Jae Kyung, con una linda y dulce sonrisa en sus pequeños y apetecibles labios de escolar. Seguía siendo la misma niña de hace 5 años, pero tan distinta a la vez, tan hermosa y tímida, mucho más retraída con él de cómo se comportaba de niña. Aun así… le gustaba esta Yoon Ga Eul, así como hace 5 años le gustaba la antigua Ga Eul que se despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla, para luego marcharse firmemente abrazada al brazo de su hermano mayor.


End file.
